Darwick Wavis
Darwick Wavis is a character who appears in: Golden Age Crusaders, Capital Crusaders, and the Swords of the King. A hero whose name has brought hope to a bright future. Appearance Darwick Wavis looks like Wariwck Davis. Synopsis History Trained as a soldier on the island of Mintarn, Wavis traveled to Neverwinter as part of a mercenary company that serves as both army and city watch. Darwick grew disillusioned with his fellow soldiers, who seemed to enjoy their authority at the expense of the people they were supposed to protect. Disgusted, Wavis disbanded from the mercenary group to form his own party which he would go on to dub the Golden Age Crusaders. Golden Age Crusaders Darwick Wavis was the valiant hero who led the team during the era of heroes. Led by Wavis, the party accomplished many feats and restored law and order in Endaria, however as time progressed Wavis outlived his allies, but his heroics earned him the title of commander of the Yarrick military, which he renamed the Golden Age Crusaders in honour of his former party. Capital Crusaders - Chapter 2: The Short Paths of Gulf Wavis was drinking at Gyulik's bar, until he was suddenly approached by a strange party. He confided in the group, telling them that a strike force of six members got stranded on Windknight's Island, while trying to deliver a payload to an old friend of his, so the party set sail. They returned with three of his men, Walken, Bruford, and Tarkus, and he thanked him thoroughly for their trouble in returning them to Yarrick. Capital Crusaders - Chapter 3: The Wyvern Rider Serving as a general on a mission, Wavis was suddenly cursed by an enemy to eventually get triple ass cancer, when he returned to Yarrick he fell ill and had one of his most trusted men, Bruford, request the help of the party. They came to see Wavis by his bed and he informed them of his terrible state, so the group vowed to defeat the scoundrel who did this to him in order to cure him. Capital Crusaders - Chapter 5: The Crisis After defeating Blutin and Lord Meme, the party raced home on Lenny Henry's back, while the communist aura was spreading across Endaria from Quentium castle. As soon as they landed at Yarrick, Jesús Wayne Greyhound constructed a shield over all of Yarrick, preventing it from being affected by the Communist aura that was soon approaching. Darwick Wavis came down from the streets with his walking stick and thanked the party dearly for their efforts, he then kissed two of his fingers and held them to the heavens and said "you too, Sir Disco Norm, and Sir Jackurai Sam." Everyone in Yarrick attended the funeral of the great hero, Disco Norm and the fellow party members read out their speeches and thanked him. Alongside those speeches, was Darwick Wavis whose final remark was, "you'll be remembered as heroes for the rest of your lives, but the true war has just begun." Capital Crusaders - Chapter 6: The Funeral of Disco Norm Following the events of capital crusaders, Darwick Wavis participated in the democratic vote for the king of Yarrick, following the king's death. He won with 100% of voters. The Swords of the King - Chapter 2: Assassination of Bloseph Blalin Troubled by having to command the war against the entire communist army, Wavis had grown tired of fighting and was in dire need of a deciding event that could allow Yarrick to have the upper-hand in the war. Suddenly, he was approached by the party, who offered to help. Amused, Wavis said that one of Bladmir Blutin's highest generals could do with being assassinated, so the party set off to do so. To Wavis' surprise, the party were able to do it and they also uncovered the fact that Matty Saurus Rex and Padwan Owan Chan were actually spies. The Swords of the King - Chapter 5: The Swords of the King After many of their adventures, proving their worth as heroes, Wavis decided to call upon the party for a mission to infiltrate Galataric once again and retrieve the Blanier Cream, an incredibly rare super anti-aging cream manufactured only by Blaybelline, from Bladmir Blutin. The party complied and set off to Galataric at once, but, as he would soon learn from one of his spies, they were captured by Bladmir Blutin. Ten long years passed where everyone had assumed the party dead, but as another one of his spies would soon inform him, they had made a return, so he Big Man John go over and help them complete their mission. In the mean time, Wavis prepared himself to go to Galataric himself, so he got into his armour and kissed his family goodbye, unsure of his return. When King Wavis arrived, he broke into Blutin's ball, much to the party's surprise. He was givend the Blanier Cream and started to apply some onto his face, but, as he put too much on, his old shrivelled skin turned into that of a little girl. Wavis paused, after realising his mistake, and said, "sometimes it just be like that". After a couple seconds, his body turned into an foetus, then a flimsy sperm cell. John Lenin, shocked by this unruly revelation, talked into a walkie-talkie saying, "do it" in an Emperor Palpatine voice. The Death Star of David appeared in the sky and shot down a massive blast from space, destroying all of Galataric, including the party themselves. Gallery DarwickWavis.jpg|Darwick Wavis (1st edition render) Darwick Wavis.png|Darwick Wavis in the 2nd Year Anniversary poster Trivia * Wavis is the namesake of the Wavis D&D Legend. * The player playing as Wavis during Golden Age Crusaders wore a mask of Warwick Davis' face. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Golden Age Crusaders Category:The Swords of the King Category:Capital Crusaders Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters